Línea recta hacia la libertad
by Aokimari
Summary: Corre, huye, se evapora. Es la sombra de un espectro, por la que nadie se preocupa. El corre de regreso.Le espera un lugar vacío. Tienen 22 años y no pueden más. KibaxHina.Terminado Review!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

**_Ella_**

Corre lo más rápido que puede. Respira entrecortadamente a causa del esfuerzo. Mantiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Algunas lágrimas caen por su cara y se congelan antes de tocar el suelo. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y sus labios destacan más que nunca coloreados de un rojo carmesí. Sus piernas flaquean de vez en cuando pero no se detiene. Nunca lo hace. Solo piensa en correr. Huir. Desertar. Evaporarse y no ser encontrada nunca.

Corre lo más rápido que puede. Su corazón golpea con fuerza su pecho. Está a punto de estallar. Duele. Quema. Pero ella no se detiene. Esta harta de hacerlo. De medir sus acciones. Solo quiere desaparecer del mundo que la vio crecer, irse a algún lugar desconocido, empezar de nuevo. Solo quiere huir para ser ella misma.

Atraviesa la avenida principal. Son las 7:45 de la mañana. Está atestada de gente. Los comercios se preparan para abrir y la gente se dirige a sus trabajos. Su casa queda atrás. Su vida, monótona y aburrida, queda con ella. Ahora, es línea recta hacia la libertad. Ruidos ensordecedores, olores de productos, voces de gente que se queja por el frío. Pero para ella, la calle está desierta, vacía, en silencio. En su realidad, la villa de la hoja es un pueblo muerto, olvidado incluso por los fantasmas que lo habitaron. Y ella, la sombra de un espectro.

La sombra de un espectro. Que corre, que huye. Ella es el único habitante de un mundo en un universo que está a punto de desaparecer. Y el espacio que la rodea está en silencio y ella solo oye el boom boom de su corazón desesperado. Corre todo lo que puede. Intenta huir de él.

Es el mes de febrero. Hace frío y ayer nevó. Ella viste de verano, pero a nadie semeja importarle. Tan solo es una loca más que sumar a la colección. Los tejados y los caminos están blancos. Sus huellas quedan gravadas en ellos, pero hace tiempo que no le importa que la sigan. Solo desea encontrar a alguien.

Sus sandalias de madera producen sonidos amortiguados sobre la nieve cuajada. En su cabeza suena amplificado. Le aturde los sentidos.

Los bajos de su kimono azul cielo se tornan del color del mar al humedecerse. Su piel se torna morada por el frío.

Ella acelera el paso. Le duele el corazón y no puede soportarlo más. Le cuesta un gran esfuerzo dar un solo paso. Ella intenta dar dos. Las getas se le llenan de nieve y pesan demasiado. Pero no se detiene. En sus pies se abren heridas que comienzan a sangrar. Los finos tabi que cubrían sus pies se han roto por las rozaduras del cuero. Su piel, blanca como el cerezo blanco, se tiñe y la nieva se colorea de un rojo intenso bajo sus pies. Pero ella solo atiende al boom boom desesperado que se escucha desde su pecho.

Choca con la gente, pero no se detiene. No le duelen los golpes. Ellos le gritan, furiosos. No los oye. No piensa en ellos. Hace tiempo que dejo de hacerlo. Hasta sus oídos solo llegan el eco amortiguado de sus pasos y el boom boom de su corazón. Está desesperado, histérico. En su mente se agolpan recuerdos y sensaciones de manera desordenada. No hay sitio para más. Está a punto de reventar.

El yukata que viste es corto. Se acaba unos centímetros por encima del tobillo. En los bordes del traje se dibujan con hilo blanco pequeños pétalos de cerezo blanco. Le queda tirante y el obi le cierra con dificultad. Por suerte el vestido era una talla mayor que la suya y el embarazo no la ha hecho engordar demasiado. La tela se enrolla en torno a sus piernas. No puede moverse con facilidad.

Tropieza varias veces y su cuerpo se precipita hacía el suelo en diversas ocasiones. Se repone y sigues adelante. No llega a tocar la nieve del camino. No le importa que sus piernas se resientan. Desea salir de ahí. Solo quiere huir. Está desesperada.

Mantiene los puños apretados con fuerza. Clava sus uñas en la carne de sus palmas. Hace días que no prueba bocado y la carne se pega a sus huesos. No es capaz de comer. Tiene veintidós años pero aparenta muchos más. Ha estado embarazada en diversas ocasiones en los últimos cuatro años, pero nunca ha dado a luz. Nuca llega si quiera al sexto mes. Ha perdido muchas fuerzas. Hace tiempo que dejo de practicar deporte, está retirada de su trabajo como kunoichi.

------ ---------- ------

_Mantiene el pulso firme mientras se esfuerza en no derramar el té fuera del vaso. Cuando la taza está llena coloca la tetera sobre el soporte y mediante una reverencia se aleja hasta quedar oculta en una esquina. Ante ella se muestra erguido un hombre mayor, de pelo canoso y ojos helados. Es un hombre severo e inflexible, poderoso y con grandes técnicas ninjas en su sangre. Espera ansioso un heredero. Le gusta el té en su punto. No demasiado caliente, tampoco demasiado espeso._

_La respiración nerviosa de ella se oye desde la penumbra. Está nerviosa y su pulso se acelera. Tiene dieciocho años y ha sido la primera de sus amigas en casarse. No tuvo lo que se dice una ceremonia bonita, ni tampoco fue el día más feliz de su vida. No fue el hombre al que amaba el que se presentó en aquella ceremonia. Lo importante es que según la importancia de apellidos, los Hyuuga prevalecerán sobre los Yakimi. Eso era lo importante._

_Él se lleva la taza a los labios y prueba la bebida. La saborea en silencio mientras ella contiene la respiración. Es el cuarto té que prepara en todo el día, tal vez esta vez lo haya hecho bien. Esta agotada y no cree que pueda hacerlo otra vez. Con lágrimas en los ojos ve sus sueños romperse cuando la arcilla se estrella contra la pared que tantas veces ha limpiado ya._

_-No estaba bien batido. Tenía grumos – se excusa él con voz ligera. No tiene importancia rebajar el trabajo de ella. Ella hace ademán de levantarse para limpiarlo pero él la frena. Hace una nueva reverencia y espera agachada a que él hable._

_No se mueve, aunque le duele terriblemente la espalda. Acababa de volver de una misión y al llegar se vio forzada a arreglar toda la casa y atender a su marido. El moratón de su pómulo izquierdo revela la bienvenida de su marido._

_-He decidido que abandones tu trabajo como kunoichi._

_-¿Qué? – el grito escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda silenciarlo. Su corazón se ha detenido y se siente mareada. Puede desmayarse de un momento a otro, pero sabe que debe mantenerse estática._

_-Esta semana has demostrado no saber compaginar tu trabajo con tu hogar. La casa ha estado hecha un desastre. Ni siquiera sabes preparar un té decente. Además, he consultado los informes del ginecólogo..._

_-Yakimi-san… Esos… Esos… in-informes… e-eran… confidenciales… - alega la chica, dolida, en un susurro. Ni siquiera ella conocía el contenido de aquellos documentos._

_-A no ser que tengas secretos para tu marido, no lo son. Como decía, he consultado los informes del ginecólogo y estás embarazada – el corazón de la ojiblanca deja de latir. Ese día, su suplicio fue a peor._

------ ------ ------ ------

Hace años que no ve a sus amigos. Su equipo antiguo había intentado comunicarse con ella mediante perros o insectos, pero él siempre los descubre. Al principio, Kurenai la visitaba de vez en cuando. Le amenizaba las tardes hablándole sobre los nuevos intentos de romance de Asuma o las peleas entre Shino y Kiba. Sus visitas se fueron haciendo cada vez menos frecuentes. Shino la visitó el día antes de su boda. Kiba… hacía más de cuatro años que no lo veía. Había estado fuera durante los meses que rodearon su boda y cuando volvió su marido ya le había prohibido ver a nadie a solas. Si tan solo los hubiera visto durante las misiones... Pero su marido le había rogado a la Hokage que el tipo de misiones que se le dieran a su esposa fueran sencillas y de corta duración. Ninguna de estas misiones era adjudicada al equipo 8 de Konoha.

En sus esqueléticas muñecas tintinean brazaletes de plata que su primo le regaló a modo de disculpa a los 12 años. Recuerda como al abrir los ojos ve sobre su cama de hospital el paquete de regalo. Tres valiosos pulseras de plata, dirigidas a ocultar la fea cicatriz que le había quedado en la muñeca tras el combate de ascenso a chuunin. El primer regalo que le hace de corazón.

Encima del obi azul marino que intenta disimular su prominente vientre de siete meses baila un pequeño capullo tallado en madera, encadenado a ella mediante una larguísima trenza de cuero. Su antiguo compañero de equipo lo había hecho para ella por su trigésimo cumpleaños. "De este capullo nacerá una elegante mariposa. Solo debes ser paciente". Y ella convierte sus palabras en el dogma que rige su vida día tras día.

Un pequeña orquilla blanca le aparta algunos mechones del rostro. Le sujeta los mismos cabellos desde hace siete años. Todavía recuerda la expresión infantil y las mejillas sonrosadas del muchacho cuando se la regalo. "Pensé que te quedaría bien... Solo eso" Le había dicho completamente azorado y evitando mirarla a los ojos. Se la dio con cariño, mientras jugaba disimulando con su mascota. La lleva con cariño en el pelo desde aquel día, procurando ocultarla siempre. Hoy la muestra por primera vez.

------ ------ ------

_Los gritos se oyen en toda la casa más no hay nadie en la casa capaz de calmarlos. Ningún vecino se atreve a intervenir. Solo están él y ella._

_Está de rodillas en el suelo, se tapa los oídos con las manos. Está asustada. Intenta no oírlo. Las lágrimas caen por su rostro, el cual todavía conserva una forma aniñada. Pierde el control en el mismo momento en el que él la empuja contra la pared._

_Tiene diecinueve años y acaba de sufrir su primer aborto. Una mala caída mientras se afanaba en limpiar la cocina evitó el nacimiento del niño. La silla sobre la que estaba subida se partió y su cuerpo se precipitó al vacío. Jamás lo llegará a superar. Ni este, ni los próximos tres._

_Es la primera vez que llora tanto, siente su corazón partirse en pedazos. Su marido sigue gritándole a su lado. Está furioso y no entiende el por qué. No lo llega a entender. Sostiene en su puño, arrugándolo, un yukata de seda importada. Es de color azul cielo, tiene pétalos de cerezo blanco en los bordes, y un delicado obi un poco más oscuro lo completa. Es uno de los más bellos que ha visto. Lo está estropeando y ella no se atreve a decirle que pare._

_-¡Podéis explicarme que es esto? – siempre la trata de usted, como si eso supliera las horas de soledad que le obliga a vivir. El vacío de su corazón -. ¡Podéis hacerlo mirándome a la cara?_

_-U-u-un yu-yukata – las palabras apenas salen de su boca, se pierden antes de ser escuchadas. Tiembla de pies a cabeza. Está muerta de miedo._

_-¿Decís que un yukata¡Eso ya lo sé, mujer estúpida¡Os estoy preguntando de donde lo habéis sacado! Es seda importada, de las más caras... ¡Con el dinero que os paso para vuestros gastos personales, no os llega¿Lo habéis robado¿Es eso? O acaso... ¿me habéis robado a mí¡Más no os quedéis callada¡Contestad a vuestro esposo!_

_-No..._

_-¡No os oigo!_

_-¡No! – comienza a hipar mientras se limpia las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos -. Fu-fue un re-regalo..._

_-¿Un regalo¿Os atrevéis a tener un amante bajo mis narices¿Ha sido él quien os ha regalado esto¿No os doy yo placer, acaso¿Vuestro cuerpo reclama más de un hombre a la vez¡Contestad os digo!_

_-No… Yakimi-san... Ja-jamás… os en-engaña-ría…_

_-¿Entonces de quien?_

_-De todas las chicas… del trabajo: Sa-Sakura, I-Ino, Ten-TenTen, Ao-Aoki, creo que… que Te-Temari, los… los chicos… y los… los… sen-senseis…también… - solloza todavía más alto cuando ve como él hombre de su vida lee y rasga la tarjeta de felicitación en su cara. Como pisotea el traje._

_-¿Cuándo lo recibiste¿Los viste¡Debías habérmelo comunicado inmediatamente!_

_-Por… Por… correo… Hoy… aho-ahora…_

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_-Lo… Lo… sien-siento…_

------ ------ ------ ------

Es el mismo yukata que viste en el día de hoy. Ha tardado semanas en reunir los objetos y cuando lo consiguió, no dudo en ponérselos todos. Hoy lo ha vuelto a hacer. El vientre apenas le deja moverse, mucho menos correr como le gustaría. Nadie la ayuda. No le importa. Dentro de poco será libre y no necesitará ayuda. Tiene veintidós años y no puede más.

Atrás queda la avenida, las casas, la gente. Ya no la mira nadie. Ahora es totalmente invisible. Ha abandonado la villa y los guardias ni se dignan a mirarla. Más no le importa. Ahora el camino está despejado, y puede correr con mayor facilidad. La villa ha quedado atrás, mas ella sigue corriendo. No quiere parar. Y por primera vez, se hace lo que ella dicte.

Tropieza en una roca y cae al suelo. Un fuerte golpe en el vientre le produce un dolor insoportable, pero no se preocupa por eso. Pronto el dolor habrá acabado. Cuando alcance la libertad se acabará. Será el octavo pájaro que surque por el cielo.

Su geta del pie derecho se ha roto y ya no le sujeta el pie. No importa. Se levanta a duras penas. La piel de su rostro se ha vuelto terriblemente pálida mientras lágrimas congeladas se adhieren a ella. Parece que está a punto de desmayarse pero de muestra una voluntad de hierro al mantenerse en pie. Segura de si misma. Hoy, no tiene miedo a nada.

Se quita las getas y las tira lejos. Solo los tabis rasgados le impiden estar en contacto con el helado camino.

A pocos metros de ella, el sendero gira a la derecha. Ella sabe el porque. Sabe que hay más adelante, y no le importa. Camina torpemente al principio. Sus pies se llenan de heridas y dejan huellas de sangre tras de si. Los tabis se han convertido en meros rastrojos de algodón. Acelera el paso. Comienza a correr. El colgante rebota sobre su pecho, la horquilla le aparta los mechones de la cara, las pulseras tintinean en su muñeca y el yukata se enrolla en sus piernas.

------ ------ ------ ------

_-Hinata-san - la voz del anciano resuena cavernosa en el salón de la residencia. Hoy cumple dieciocho años y teme lo que le puedan decir.A su lado siente la presencia de su hermana y su primo. Le brindan tanto apoyo como pueden -, me gustaría felicitarla por su recien adquirida mayoría de edad._

_-Gracias, Hyoko-sama. _

_-Pero eso no es lo único por lo que está aquí. Me gustaría comunicarle que el clan Yukata ha respondido favorablemente a la propuesta de matrimonio que le hicimos - el corazón se para, mientras siente como su padre se revuelve nervioso a su espalda y Neji y Hanami se levantan asustados -. La boda se celebrará dentro de un mes._

_-¿U-un mes? No-no conozco... no le co-conozco. No... no deseo... ca-casarme. No quiero._

_-Eso es lo de menos. Piense enel clan.Lo importante es que en esta transacción prevalecerá nuestro apellido._

_Ella se siente desesperada. Sus piernas flaquean y cae al suelo. Pierde noción de la realidad y lo siguiente que sabe es que está tumbada en el futón de su habitación, mientras Neji y Hanami montan guardia preocupados a su lado._

_------ ------- ------ -------_

Esta desesperada. No ve a causa de las lágrimas, pero sabe a donde va. Algo la impulsa a ir hacia delante. Conoce perfectamente su destino. Quiere ser ella misma y sabe como conseguirlo. Y ahora, corre en línea recta hacia la libertad porque es ella quien escribe el final.

* * *

Hola! No se como se me pudo ocurrir esta historia tras ver "Charlie y la fabrica de chocolate", pero bueno... el caso es que aquí está. Bueno, unas pequeñas aclaraciones para los que no seais entendidos en la vestimenta tradicional japonesa:

Los _tabis_ son los calcetines blancos de algodón que seponen con los kimonos.

Las _guetas_ son las sandalias de madera respectivas a este tipo de traje tradicional.

Las _yukatas _son kimonos de verano (tanto de mujer como de hombre) hechos de algodón en vez de seda. Se utilizan tambien como bata de casa según tengo entendido, así que supongo que serán bastante más baratos.

Con respecto al fic. Bueno, este es unfic corto, de tres capitulos, y dramatico (por si todavía no lo habeis notado). Es un KibaHinata (son tan monooooooos), que solo he encontrado un fic de esta pareja y me parece mal. Bueno, hasta el siguiente capitulo. Dew!

PD- si me equivoque con las definiciones por favor, avisadme para que pueda remediarlo! Ya de paso, me dejais un review, no?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

_**Él**_

Abre los ojos. Le duelen la cabeza y los músculos entumecidos. Hace días que no prueba un plato de comida caliente. No puede pagarlos.No tiene dinero. Está encogido en el interior de una caverna, envuelto en una capa que apenas le cubre. Tiene frío y un anhelo en el pecho. Sus ojos se han oscurecido. Sus pupilas carecen ya de brillo. Están muertos. Su corazón ha fallecido. Son cuevas congeladas en laderas nevadas.

Esta rodeado de sus mascotas. Tres perros lo protegen y lo arropan con sus cuerpos. Sus ojos son azules. Del mismo color del cielo de verano, un cielo que hace años que nove.Tienen el pelaje entre gris y blanco. No le gusta esta mezcla de colores. No quedan bien. Le horrorizan.

En su regazo se encoge otro de menor tamaño. No tiene un pelaje tan gordo como los otros. Es de un dulce rubio, claro, casi blanco. Sus ojos son marrones. Como lo han sido desde que recuerda. Siempre han estado juntos.

Más allá, se alza una débil columna de humo. La hoguera hace rato que se ha apagado. Ya solo quedan los rescoldos. Y de ellos, nace una pequeña humareda. Es gris oscuro. Casi negro. No le gusta ese color. Le recuerda la soledad que le habita el corazón.

Hace frío, demasiado. Se recuerda a sí mismo que todavía es febrero. Solo lleva un par de meses fuera y parece que han transcurrido años.

Caundo se marchó, llevándose solo a Akamaru y a los otros tres canidos que entrena, Konoha quedaba a su espalda. Disfrazada bajo un manto de tonalidades marrón y verde, oculta tras un vestido de hojas secas.

Ahora Konoha está delante de él. Ocultas sus gentes, al regufio de cálidos hogares, mientras sus tejados y jardines se cubren de nieve. Sin nadie que juegue en sus calles, parece una aldea muerta. Sin vida. Y es que para él, el mundo está desierto.

La ve en la distancia. Perfilada en el horizonte y le semeja una aldea dentro de una esfera de cristal. Y una mano gigante la está agitando sin importarle lo que pase, y la nieve está comenzando a caer.

Pero dentro de él, sabe que no existe diferencia entre la villa que dejo y la que le recibe. Konoha estaba muerta cuando se marcho. Konoha sigue muerta cuando regresa.

Tendría que haber ocurrido un milagro para que fuera diferente a la última vez. Y él sabe que esoes imposible.

Se levanta y sale a fuera. Ha dejado la capa cubriendo a sus mascotas. Hace frío y no quiere que enfríen. Su chaleco de jounin es lo único que lo protege del frío. No lleva el uniforme reglamentario. De todos modos, a su jefe no le importa este tema. Mientras cumpla con sus misiones le da igual que lleve sus vaqueros desgastados, sus botas militaresy sus camisetas de grupos músicales. Y la Hokage no pierde el tiempo en estos temas.

Se ha levantado algo de viento. Las temperaturas siguen bajando mientras, tras las nubes, el sol sigue subiendo. Mira el reloj que adorna su muñeca. Regalo de graduación por parte de su hermana. Son las 7:45 de la mañana.

Inconscientemente lleva los dedos pulgar y corazón a los labios y emite un prolongado silbido. Al instante los cuatro perros acuden a su llamada. De un salto Akamaru se sube a la cabeza de su dueño. Intenta animarle, es quien mejor le conoce. Sabe que su amigo está deprimido y quiere ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda. Pero también percibe, que él, no puede socorrerle.

Diablo se acerca a él con paso firme. Duquesa y Trotamundos le siguen pasos por detrás. Nunca osarían adelantarse al caminar del husky de mayor edad. En la boca del primero, se sostiene la capa. La deja en el suelo, a los pies del dueño, y se sienta, esperando ordenes.

Con una melancólica sonrisa, él se agacha y la recoge. Acaricia la cabeza de los tres perros en señal de agradecimiento. Ellos cierran los ojos, complacidos. En el pelaje grisáceo que cubre sus lomos ve un color que antes amaba y que ahora le horroriza.

Se coloca la capa sobre los hombros y levanta la vista al cielo. Si no se apresuran a llegar a la villa una tormenta de nieve les cortará el paso. Y desde allí a Konoha no hay más cuevas en las que resguardarse. Con un suspiro cansado, baja la vista hasta posarla sobre la ciudad amurallada. Aún le queda mucho camino por recorrer.

------ ---------- -------

_Corre. El corazón le golpea el pecho. Es verano. Hace calor. La hierba está cálida. Brilla. Refleja el sol. Su corazón palpita. Esta cansado. Pero sigue corriendo._

_Hace calor. Suda bajo el chaleco. El cielo está despejado. Ni una nube lo enturbia. Sus pasos resuenan sobre el suelo. Levanta pequeñas nubes de polvo. Reconoce olores familiares. Acelera el paso._

_Lleva casi medio año fuera. Ya no le importa. Han desaparecido todos esos amaneceres fríos. Esas nochesen las que andaba sobre lanieve para no congelarse._

_Acaba de olvidar todos esos días de invierno. Los despertares al aire libre ya no tienen valor. Se ha sometido a un entrenamiento intensivo y ha estado seis meses solo con los perros. Ha mejorado. Se siente más fuerte. Pero está inseguro. ¿Cómo reaccionará?_

_Su corazón golpea con más fuerza. Le va a reventar. Ya respira un olor demasiado familiar como para olvidarlo. El aire está impregnado del perfume de las "no me olvides". Huele exactamente igual que ella. Que su pelo. Su piel. Sus labios. Su cuerpo._

_Al fondo divisa una figura femenina. Alta y delgada. Melena negra, larga. Vestido corto y ojos rojos. Está hablando con un muchacho de su misma edad. Tapado, a pesar del calor, por una gabardina gris. Unas gafas de sol ocultan sus ojos negros y sensibles._

_No se resiste. En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa. Los perros ladran a su lado. Levanta un brazo y lo agita intentando llamar su atención. Y grita._

_Grita. Lo más alto que puede. Los llama con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acerca corriendo. Respira agitadamente. Está nervioso. Por fin está en casa. Ellos se vuelven y lo miran. Ella le sonríe. Él hace un ademán con la cabeza. No para de correr hasta que llega a su lado._

_-¡Kurenai-sensei¡Shino!_

_-¡Kiba! – ella lo abraza feliz. Le deja la marca de un pintalabios carmesí en la mejilla._

_-Bienvenido._

_Busca con la mirada a su alrededor. Falta alguien y no la encuentra. Siente que ellos intercambian una mirada nerviosa._

_-¿Y Hinata? Todavía no la he visto._

_-Kiba... cariño... – la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro. Algo malo ocurre._

_-¿Dónde está Hinata¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_-Deberías sentarte... _

_-¿Kurenai-sensei?_

_-Ella... Ella se ha casado. _

_-¿Ca-casado?_

_-Con Yakimi Shoujo._

"_Ella se ha casado". No lo ha esperado. No ha esperado a nadie. Se ha casado con un Yakimi. Ha renunciado a vivir. A la opción de elegir. Y su corazón comienza a romperse en diminutos trozos de cristal._

------ ---------- ------

"Ella se ha casado" Las palabras todavía resuenan en su cabeza mientras corre. Cierra los ojos. Su corazón no late. Está muerto. Roto. Desecho.

Posiblemente, hoy corra por el mismo camino. Sobre la misma hierba. Hacía las mismas personas. Con los mismos perros. Y ella, al igual que aquel día, no estará.

Deseaba tantísimo volver a verla, abrazarla, protegerla... Deseaba tanto besarla, acariciarla, amarla. Tener una sola oportunidad para verla, para decirte lo que sentía, todo lo que descubrió durante aquellosaños... Su rostro, su mirada, su voz, su perfume era lo único que se había mantenido grabado a fuego en su memoria.

------ ---------- -------

_-¡Hinata! – se levanta del tronco en el que estaba sentado. Encima de su abrigo doblado, dormita Akamaru, quien, a modo de saludo deja escapar un quedo ladrido. Agita un brazo en el aire, llamando la atención de la morena chica que se acerca hasta él._

_-¡Kiba-kun!_

_Los mechones negro azulados que lleva más largos que el resto, vuelan alrededor de su rostro. La luz del sol incide sobre ellos soltando reflejos de color que provocarían la envidia del mar. Sus ojos brillan más que nunca. En su muñeca izquierda, bajo la manga de su vestido, tintinean algunas pulseras de plata, lisas sin muchos detalles. No sé podía esperar más de un Neji, ya demasiado avergonzado de sus actos, ya demasiado generoso. Seguramente TenTen, su compañera de equipo, le ayudaría en la elección. O tal vez, Hanami, su prima más pequeña, la seria hermana de Hinata, fuera quien las eligiera._

_Eso daba igual. Ahora adornaban sus delgadas muñecas. Solo en las ocasiones especiales. Como el día de hoy. _

_-Kurenai-sensei y Shino todavía no han llegado. ¿Qué tal estás?_

_-Bien, gracias. _

_La invita a sentarse. A su lado. Ella prefiere descalzarse y echarse sobre la hierba. Cierra los ojos. Le gusta la paz que se respira. Tiene quince años y esta más bella que nunca. Parece un querubín bajado del cielo. Un hermoso ser celestial enfundado en un vestido blanco. La mujer perfecta. Una diosa. Aspira su perfume con total nitidez. Huele como deben oler los ángeles._

_-Esto, Hinata... _

_-¿Sí, Kiba-kun?_

_-Esto, yo... – sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando sus miradas se cruzan. Por un momento, su respiración se corta. Se siente perdido en medio de un paraíso color gris perla. Rápidamente aparta la vista hacia su mascota, a la que despierta intentado disimular. Ella semeja no darse cuenta de nada. El no lo hace. No sabe que le ocurre -, yo... bueno, que... toma._

_Le lanza una pequeña cajita de cartón, envuelta en un papel de regalo azul cielo, atada con un lazo azul marino. Ella la coge al vuelo mientras se sienta. El escote de su vestido se mueve peligrosamente cuando se levanta. Él siente su corazón latir con fuerza ante la vista de aquella imagen. Solo se vislumbra un poco más de su pálida piel pero el simple movimiento de la tela provoca que se sonroje todavía más. No puede evitar controlarla de soslayo. Quiere ser el dueño de todos sus movimientos y todavía ignora el por qué. Su alma se lo dice a gritos. Pero sus oídos no oyen nada._

_-Vaya... gra-gracias, Kiba-kun – agradece con su voz dulce y serena mientras un leve rubor da color a su rostro de porcelana. Agarra una de las tiras del lazo azul marino que mantiene cerrada la caja y pegado el papel. El papel cede y ella abre la caja -. Kiba-kun... es... ¡es preciosa¡Gracias! – afirma mientras sonríe y sujeta una pequeña orquilla blanca en la palma de su mano._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata. _

_-No tenías que molestarte..._

_-No lo es...__Pensé que te quedaría bien... solo eso._

_------ ------------ -------_

Konoha se ve cada vez más cerca. Hoy ya sabe lo que siente, y no tiene ocasión de decírselo.

Sigue corriendo. Los perros van tras él. Konoha está cada vez más cerca, en lo alto del acantilado y abajo, un enorme lago cuya superficie se rompe en placas de hielo.

Es la primera vez que no está completamente cubierto. Algo o alguien las rompió durante la noche. No importa el qué.

------ -------- -----

_El cielo está totalmente lleno de nubes. Cuatro muchachos las observan desde el campo. Tumbados en circulo, con las cabezas juntas, recordando viejos tiempo._

_-Shikamaru... Temari viene hoy¿verdad?_

_-Sí... ¿por qué me lo preguntas?_

_-Porque últimamente tú estás más enterado de lo que hace que sus propios hermanos – le pica un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, mientras un cansado muchacho de ojos castaños se sonroja._

_-Ha callar, Naruto..._

_-Que quieres, Shikamaru – se mete con él su mejor amigo -, es que es extraño ver al chico que más se queja de las mujeres enamorado..._

_-¿Enamorado? Yo no estoy enamorado... – replica nervioso -, nunca dije eso... solo es que... me gusta._

_-Claro... solo te gusta, por eso tartamudeas y te sonrojas cada vez que la ves. _

_-¡Cállate, Kiba! El día que estés en mi situación me reiré bien a gusto...- el aludido se sienta en la hierba y dirige su vista hacia la entrada del parque. Agita su mano en el aire a modo de saludo. Alguien viene._

_-Hablando de la reina de Roma... Por ahí viene tu amor, Shikamaru-chan - se mete con él mientras el moreno se incorpora de un salto, mientras se arregla el pelo y la ropa casi instintivamente. Se ha sonrojado y puesto nervioso.Busca con la mirada a la extranjera. Sus amigos estallan en carcajadas._

_-¡Caíste!_

_-Problemáticos... - se queja avergonzado mientras saltaba encima de sus compañeros en busca de pelea -. ¡Ahora vereis!_

_-¡Hola chicos! - saludo una chica de veinte años con un extraño acento que la delata como extranjera. _

_Los chicos fuerzan y estiran el cuello. Sus cuerpos forman una pequeña bola. Las piernas de uno liadas con los brazosde otro. Todos se quedán quietos observandoa la extranjera. Boqueabiertos. _

_Unos pantalonesverde oliva se cababan poco antes de llegar a sus rodillas, pegandose a sus delgadas y largaspiernas. Una blusa amarilla está anudada a la altura de su cintura de avispa. Demasiado estrecha. La piel de su cuerpo es morena, cobriza por el sol del desierto. En su espalda destaca un enorme abanico. Sus ojos brillan arrogantes en tonos azules sobre un iris a juego con sus pantalones. En sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa de medio lado. Su melena de color avena se recoge encuatro coletas apartandole el cabello del rostro._

_Ellos empiezan a tartamudear nerviosos mientras se separan. Las miradas de tres de ellos, se centran en el muchacho más escualido del grupo que se levanta torpemente mientras se sacude la tierra de la ropa. Entre risas, los tres amigos recuerdan la única vez que lohabían visto así de nervioso: en segundo año de la academia, cuando Iruka-sensei los había encontrado colocando petardos caseros,hechos por Shikamaru,en la sala de profesores._

_Ven como empiezan a discutir amigablemente, mientras él juega con los dedos nerviosos. Kiba retrocede hasta colocarse entre Chouji y Naruto._

_-Espero no estar nunca en su situación._

------ --------- ------

Esperaba no estar nunca enla situación de Shikamaru. Y no lo estaba, estaba en una mucho peor. Él, años despues, había terminado teniendo una relación con la kunoichi. Una relación que según tenía entendido, iba bastante bien. Mientras que él se encontraba tan alejado de ella, que solo podía verla en sus sueños.

Levanta la vista y ve como por el camino que sale de Konoha se acerca una figura. Es una mujer. Anda con torpeza, mientras el cabello ondea como un manto a su alrededor. Oye como el viento le trae una nana lejana que escapa de aquellos lejanos labios de frambuesa... Se la cantaba su madre cuando era pequeño, la recuerda a la perfección.

Algo dentro de su pecho le sobresalta. Akamaru ladra nervioso. Se siente morir y, si aquella dama es la muerte¿quién tiene miedo a morir?

* * *

Oas! Aki teneis el siguiente capitulo y la aparición de Kiba. Espero que os guste, ya se que tarde en escribir pero me gusta como ha quedado al final, no? 

Muchas gracias a Yuna Aoki, nagareboshi, Dark Ayame Asakawa, Nel-chan y Kathu por los reviews. Me animan muchisimo!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

_**Ellos**_

Sus corazones laten a un tiempo. De sus gargantas escapan gritos silenciosos que ellos mismos no son capaces de oír. Por sus rostros resbalan lágrimas de agua salada que ni siquiera pueden ver.

Ella corre en las alturas. Sus huellas gravadas en la nieve. Sus pies envueltos en llamas. Su kimono húmedo por la nieve. Sus ojos secos por las lágrimas. Cada vez le cuesta más andar. Cada vez da un paso con más fuerza.

Atrás queda el sendero marcado. Una vida sin decisión. Es a su espalda donde queda su anterior existencia, los últimos cuatro años, su marido y su familia. Ya no tiene porque recordar los cuatro abortos, los cuatro hijos que nunca llegó a ver. El dolor en su pecho mengua conforme se aleja y pronto acabará por desaparecer.

Se ha cansado de esperar, de ser ella la que deba permanecer en agachada como si fuera un simple ratoncito a la sombra de un gato. Está harta de esperar encontrar una flor en medio de la tormenta, un oasis en medio del desierto. Ha dejado de esperar que el perfume de su voz no destile odio y alcohol. Ya no tiene la esperanza de que sus golpes no duelan.

Se ha cansado, y corre. Todos sus recuerdos quedan atrás. Paso a paso. Metro a metro.

---

La ve en la lejanía. Recortada su silueta azul contra el fondo blanco. Una melena negra ondea a su espalda.

No sabe quien es. No desea saberlo. No reconoce sus rasgos, está demasiado lejos. Pero su alma ha vuelto a su cuerpo. Sus ojos vuelven a brillar. Su corazón comienza a latir. El viento sopla del norte, desde Konoha. Sabe que debe correr en su contra, que se volverá extremadamente lento sobre la nieve. Da igual. La sangre fluye con más fuerza por su cuerpo. Y siente calor, la pasión lo abrasa.

Eleva el brazo y desata el nudo que hay a la altura de su garganta. La capa ha caído al suelo extremadamente lenta. Él no se ha dado cuenta. No le importa que la única tela que lo protege del frío se haya mojado. Tiene calor. Siente su cuerpo arder

Duquesa se acerca. Recoge la prenda. Akamaru ladra nervioso. Y él sabe porque. También lo ha notado. También lo ha olido. Es el perfume de las "no me olvides"... Y todavía no sabe quien es.

No puede moverse. No puede reaccionar. Ha quedado anonadado observando como a aquel ángel corriendo mientras sus sentidos se centran en algo que creyó no volver a sentir. El boomboom de su corazón.

---

Paso a paso. Metro a metro. Sabe que puede alejarse. Se sabe capaz. Nunca ha estado tan segura de nada. Y es que hoy, nadie le dice lo que tiene que hacer. Corre, sin que nadie le diga que pare.

El cordón que aprieta el obi se comienza a aflogarse. El kimono empieza a abrirse. Las temperaturas exteriores descienden. Cada vez hace más frío y pronto, su kimono se abrirá.

Su prominente vientre saldrá pronto a la luz. La tela dejará de cubrirlo. Le da igual. El vientre acabará por desaparecer. Ese niño tampoco llegará a nacer. Es su destino no ver nunca la luz del sol.

Abre los ojos. La maleza comienza a espaciarse. Está llegando a su destino. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. El cabello vuela a su alrededor. Pronto será libre por fin. Sin nadie que le diga que es lo que tiene que hacer. Sin nada por lo que preocuparse.

---

Duele. Quema. No lo soporta. El boomboom suena insistentemente. Echa a correr. Se sabe seguido por los perros, pero no les hace caso. Akamaru salta al suelo y sigue a su dueño a pie.

Corre despacio, y poco a poco aumenta la velocidad. Su corazón late con fuerza. Su pecho va a reventar. Pero él solo piensa en ella. Solo tiene ojos para su figura. ¿Qué hace corriendo por allí¿Qué es lo que pretende?

---

Falta poco. Muy poco. Tan solo unos metros y habrá escapado.

X·X·X·X·X

Él está arriba en las pasarelas. Y ella está abajo, en aquel enorme salón, frente a su primo.

Se ve reflejada en sus brillantes ojos azul cielo. Y se siente mecida por su voz. Y se embriaga con su perfume. Y siente que puede bailar sobre esa enorme sonrisa.

Lo ve. Y ella también sonríe. Su corazón late más deprisa cuando sus miradas se cruzan.

Y es que en ese pequeño momento, se siente la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sabe que sus gritos son solo para ella. Sabe que sus ojos están puestos sobre su cuerpo. Sabe que él la observa. Y por eso no puede perder.

Su corazón salta en su pecho. No va a retirarse. No va a ceder. Luchará porque sabe que él esta allí. Y lo que ella no sabe, es que desde la enfermería otra persona reza por su seguridad.

X·X·X·X·X

Mientras corre recuerda todos los rostros que alguna vez conoció. Amigos, conocidos, enemigos. Todos tienen lugar en su memoria.

Y entre todos ellos sobresale el rostro de un muchacho rubio, con dos luceros a modo de ojos, y una enorme sonrisa de cristal en los labios. Frágil pero fuerte y valiente. Su primer amor. El chico que la impulsó a cambiar, a luchar contra viento y marea. ¿Qué pensaría si la viera ahora? Hace tiempo que incumplió su promesa, hace ya años que se rindió. El mismo día en que renuncio a su amor... El mismo día en que lo prometió.

Y es que otro rostro había ido ocupando su lugar. Iba llenando el hueco que el rubio dejó. No sabía como lo lograba, pero siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír. Siempre estuvo a la sombra de aquella quimera, custodiándola. Siempre estuvo a su lado, y ella nunca lo vio. "Inuzuka Kiba¿qué día te colaste en mi corazón?"

Y mientras lo observa y lo añora. Mientras lo ama en silencio, extiende los brazos y surca el cielo. Ha extendido las alas y vuela.

---

La ve extender los brazos. La ve volar como si fuera un pájaro. Y extrañamente sabe que está sonriendo. Y misteriosamente sabe que ese gesto es todo para él.

Y entonces un cristal se rompe. Y hasta él llegan los gritos de su corazón. Y por fin entiende quien es aquel ángel volador.

La nieve comienza a derretirse a su paso, mientras él acelera. Su corazón volverá a romperse si ella lo consigue.

X·X·X·X·X

No es consciente de su cuerpo, de sus acciones. Solo sabe que ella está allí, echada en la cama a escasos centímetros. Dormida.

El pitido de las maquinas del hospital le ensordece. Siempre constante. Siempre monótono. Marcando sus pulsaciones.

Algunas cicatrices se extienden por su cuerpo. Estarán allí por siempre, pero ella será todavía más bella.

Se acerca con delicadeza hasta notar su respiración en su rostro. Cierra los ojos y apoya sus labios sobre los de ellas. Son suaves, esponjosos y saben a cerezas.

Se separa y sonríe. Es lo más cerca que estará jamás. Y ella sigue dormida, sin darse cuenta de nada.

X·X·X·X·X

Y entonces comienza el descenso. Como si de una hoja mecida por el viento se tratase. Cayendo despacio, inexorable. Hacía el lago a medio congelar. Y sus corazones lanzan gritos ensordecedores. Y sus oídos oyen los de ella y los propios.

---

Sabe que vuela. Si extiende los brazos puede rozar las nubes. Siente el viento golpearle en la cara. Su pelo, por primera vez suelto y largo, vuela a su alrededor.

Por primera vez es libre. Por primera vez es ella misma. Y no teme a nada. No tiene nada de miedo.

La opresión en el pecho desaparece. El dolor se disipa. Lo siente por sus familiares y amigos, pero no puede más. Tiene veinticuatro años y está desesperada. Ya no aguanta más. Y hoy, dicta ella las reglas.

Pronto se le abrirán las puertas del camino de los muertos del este. Allí la aguardan los guardianes que la han guiado desde su nacimiento. Ya no tiene que preocuparse por nada. No tiene que pensar ni en Dios ni en los demonios. Ni en ángeles ni humanos. Solo en esa luz. Solo tenía que tener confianza y seguir hacia aquella luz, aquel resplandor suave y cálido.

Me han abandonado. No tengo madre. Ni padre. Ni a mis amigos. Nadie me necesita... nadie. Mira que sencillo es reconocerlo. Estoy sola. Totalmente sola... No me importa. Esta realidad tampoco me importa. Da igual. No tengo miedo.

Solo le asusta una cosa. Y es el arrepentimiento. Abrir los ojos y gritar. Que empiece a asustarse. Echarse atrás, muerta de miedo. Pero sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Cuando su cuerpo choque contra el hielo. Sus órganos estallaran y morirá al instante. No sentirá dolor. No verá como su sangre se extenderá por encima de la losa congelada..

Si, con suerte o sin ella, esquiva el hielo. Caerá al agua y se hundirá hasta el fondo. Sus pulmones se llenarán de agua, asfixiándose. Se le clavarán miles de agujas de hielo por el cuerpo. Se dormirá y morirá.

Como si los dioses quisiesen divertirse todavía más, las placas se apartan a su paso. Y su cuerpo golpea el agua. El frío la traspasa. Siente como si le cortarán el vientre y le quitarán a su hijo. El oxigeno desparece de sus pulmones y poco a poco dejan de exigir aire. Se va sumiendo en un pesado sueño. Y la sonrisa de sus labios todavía no ha desaparecido...

---

Grita su nombre. La llama, esperando que conteste. Se siente morir de horror. Y en su pecho, el boomboom se ha vuelto más lento. Solo oye su corazón que duele, que quema, que grita. Vuelve a gritar y ella no contesta.

Se quita el chaleco. Lo tira el suelo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, salta al agua.

Los perros permanecen nerviosos a la orilla. Husmeando. Histéricos por la suerte de su dueño. Solo uno de ellos permanece tranquilo. El de mayor edad. Sentado sobre la nieve mantiene la vista fija sobre la superficie de agua que ahora se ha helado.

Sabe que era imposible frenarlo. Sabe que era imposible evitar que se lanzara al agua tras percibir aquel aroma de flores. Sabe que su corazón vuelve a latir. Un fuego se ha encendido dentro de el y no hay manera de apagarlo. Ella había vuelto. Y ahora, estaba a punto de irse... para siempre.

Siente como la ropa se pega a su cuerpo, dificultándole los movimientos. Sintió su piel desgarrarse al rozar el hielo. Finísimas agujas se le clavan en el pecho. No puede respirar. Pero sigue adelante. Se fuerza a abrir los ojos y buscarla.

El fondo del lago es azul. La luz matinal traspasa el hielo. Y a tan solo unos metros de él, ve su cuerpo hundirse sin que nada oponga resistencia.

Nada hacía ella, y rodea su cintura con su mano. Asciende con toda sus fuerzas hacia la superficie. Y siente el viento azotarle la cara. El cuerpo de ella queda apoyado en el pecho de él. Se ven rodeados por el kimono. Siente bajo su mano el abultado vientre.

Akamaru se incorpora y comienza a ladrar, nervioso. Como pasen más tiempo dentro del agua, morirán congelados. Transportado a la realidad por los ladridos, se apresura a llevarla hasta la orilla.

No puede morir. No lo soportaría. No podía estar muerta. Si ella se iba, él se iría con ella.

Necesita la ayuda de los animales para subirla. Le es prácticamente imposible subirla. Se sube él después y se aproxima a aquel cuerpo inerte. Se apoya sobre su pecho y nota el débil latir de un corazón.

Las lagrimas acuden a sus ojos. Ruedan por sus mejillas, sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Ha oído el latir de un corazón. Es su corazón. Está viva. No es consciente de que los perros los rodean y de que Duquesa cubre el cuerpo de ella con la capa. De rodillas a su lado, se inclina hacia ella y apoya su rostro en la barriga de ella. Humedeciendo la tela con el agua salada.

Akamaru golpea el rostro de ella con el hocico, lo lame varias veces. Y ella comienza a volver en sí. Nota peso sobre ella, nota que algo le golpea la cara, nota el aire en sus pulmones. El corazón comienza a dolerle. Otra vez. No está muerta. No sirve ni para eso. No sabe hacerlo. Abre los ojos al escuchar ruido. Pestañea varias veces. Intenta aclarar su visión. Pero solo sabe que su corazón duele. Quema de nuevo.

Ve una melena riza y castaña sobre ella. Oye un llanto cercano. Y siente un movimiento a su lado. Voltea la cabeza y ve a varios perros. Con su movimiento, el otro se levanto, fijando su mirada en el rostro de ella.

Ella le ve y sus ojos se ensanchan. La vergüenza la abruma y los colores ascienden por su rostro. Su corazón late con más fuerza. Y todo lo demás carece de importancia.

-Kiba-kun...

Las palabras apenas salen de su boca. Son llevadas por el viento. La misma dulzura del ayer las llena.

Hace un movimiento yél la ayuda a incorporarse. La apoya contra su pecho mojado. Sus corazones laten a un tiempo. Sus respiraciones se unifican. Mientras que ninguno se atreve a mirar.

-Hola... Hinata.

-¿Por qué...? No debías... no entiendes.

El la mira como si fuera la primera vez. En sus ojos se vislumbra una oleada de ira que amainó rápidamente.

-No debías...Vamos al hospital, debes descansar.

-No... No quiero...

Sus corazones laten a un tiempo. Golpean con fuerza sus pechos. Les duele, les destroza. Se saben que, aunque sienten el calor del otro, deben estar separados. No pueden afianzarse en el pecho del otro, no pueden verse a los ojos. Ella es de él y, si por culpa suya, él la tocará, moriria.

-Pero el niño...

-No quiero volver...

Siente su corazón encogerse cuando la abraza. Cuando aspira el olor de su cabello. Cuando la respiración de ella golpea su cuello.

-Hinata...

-No me obligues... Kiba-kun.

Sus corazones laten a un tiempo. Gritándose mutuamente "te quiero". Y ellos los escuchan y no se atreven a decirlos. Temen que se pierdan en el viento.

-No lo haré... Te lo prometo. – se abrazan con fuerza. Sus corazones forman uno solo -. Todo volverá a ser como antes...

-No me dejes sola...

-Estaremos juntos, siempre. Te lo prometo.

La nieve a su alrededor comienza a derretirse mientras una nueva tormenta blanca cae sobre la hoja. Y mientrassus cuerpos se unian, sus almas anunciaban una proxima primavera.

* * *

oasssssss

me retrase un poko más de lo previsto, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Aki teneis la terminación. Vale, lo admito. Me ha quedao echa una mierda... Mi padre esta durmiendo aki al lao asi k no puedo teclear mucho. Muchas gracias a **Yuna Aoki, Nagareboshi, Dark Ayame Asakawa, Nel-chan, Layla-scar y Kashou No Tsuki.** ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!


End file.
